Remember Our Promise?
by sasoyouichi
Summary: for ES21 award:Keep Our Promise/CHAPTER 2. Cahaya terang itu muncul dari arah pintu. Waktu ini kembali? Gaou menyerang Hiruma. Hiruma terlempar ke arah kirinya. Ada 3 orang yg mendorongnya. Mereka yg tergeletak di tanah menggantikan Hiruma. Ha-Ha Brothers
1. Chapter 1

**Remember our promise?**

**Chapter 1**

**Main Character : Juumonji – Kuroki – Togano**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Yoyoyo...

**Sasoyouichi **kembali dengan fanfic baru XDD

[dalam **KST** – **K**orean **S**tandard **T**ime]

**Saengil Chukkae DONGHAE oppa^^ -111015-**

**Otanjoobi Omodetoo ne OTOU-san^^ -111015-**

Tanggal ulang tahun ** Donghae – Super Junior** sama dengan **Saso no otou-san**

Hehehe

Pas ngeliat tema buat award bulan ini, langsung nanya ama temen-temen cerita apa yang bagus

Dan keluarlah ide ini

Makasih buat **Nangcang [Nanda] & Pikcang [Fiki]**:D

Makasih juga sama temen sekelas yang udah baca fanfic aku, **Sela** & readers semuanya

Saatnya mengarang indah!

Happy reading _minna-san_!

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Bukan dari drum yang di pukul. Bukan dari berpasang-pasang kaki yang dihentakan secara bersamaan. Suara dentuman-dentuman keras itu berasal dari tubrukan manusia yang memakai seragam _Amefuto_. Seragam berwarna merah dengan lambang Devil Bats di masing-masing bahu. Mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain dan saling menjatuhkan.

Dua orang dari mereka berusaha menjatuhkan seseorang berbadan raksasa. "Haaaah! Nggak mau bergerak juga!" seru cowok berambut pirang.

"Tank raksasa Kurita memang kelas berat! Hiyaaaa! Maju terus Juumonji!" teriak Kuroki.

Yah, inilah para lineman tim Devil Bats yang sedang melakukan rutinitas mereka tiap sore, apalagi kalau bukan latihan _Amefuto_ di sore hari. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan tim Ojo White Knights dengan skor 42-40 mereka akan maju ke babak selanjutnya melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs atau Seibu Wild Gunmans. Mereka terus berlatih dengan harapan siapa pun yang akan menjadi lawan mereka, mereka bisa mengalahkan tim lawan dengan sekuat tenaga!

Karena tim Deimon Devil Bats menang melawan tim **berat** ―karena ada **Otawara** yaitu tim Ojo, tim Devil Bats menjadi primadona ―atau mungkin primadoni karena anggota tim yang turun ke lapangan laki-laki semua. Anggota tim Deimon mendadak terkenal dan dielu-elukan namanya di setiap pembicaraan di sekolah. Tak jarang, di kelas mereka pun sering malu-malu karena mendapat pujian atau sekedar ajakan kencan.

"KALIAN MAJU KE FINAL!" seru seorang murid di kelas Sena dan Ha-Ha brothers.

"KLUB _AMERICAN FOOTBALL_ HEBAT!" teriak seorang murid lagi.

"Hei, nanti mainnya di Tokyo dome, lho," ucap seorang cowok yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan Kuroki yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama dua saudaranya, Juumonji dan Togano.

Sena yang sedang dihampiri 2 cewek cantik hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah satu cewek itu bertanya, "Lawan siapa!"

"Minggu depan pertandingan Hakushu vs Seibu. Lalu yang menang di pertandingan itu akan jadi lawan kami," jawab Sena menjelaskan runtutan jadwal pertandingan.

"Haa? Kita bisa repot kalau Seibu nggak menang," ucap Juumonji yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari Sena. Sena mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Juumonji.

"Kita mesti balas dendam di final karena waktu lawan Seibu, mereka satu-satunya lawan yang mengalahkan kita di turnamen ini," sambung Juumonji dengan semangat yang membara seperti api.

"Iya!" jawab Sena tegas.

"Hehe, itu sih sudah janji kita dengan mereka. Kita akan mengalahkan mereka!" Togano yang sedang memakan sosis gorengnya mengangkat tinggi garpu yang di atasnya tertancap sosis goreng.

"Benar! Kita 'kan udah janji!" seru Kuroki sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Berakhirnya jam pelajaran di sekolah Deimon ditandai dengan bel yang berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Para anggota tim Deimon berjalan menuju ruang club mereka. Sena, Monta, Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano datang berbarengan ke ruang club. Saat pintu terbuka, mereka bengong. Jelas saja, di ruang club banyak terdapat bunga-bunga dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk yang beraneka ragam.

Hiruma tidak mungkin membelinya karena coba bayangkan saja, Setan? Bunga? Itu tidak mungkin. Hiruma bertanya kepada pengantar bunga, siapa yang mengirimkan bunga sebanyak ini. Yang mengirimnya adalah Marco dari sekolah Hakushu. Selain bunga, Himuro, manajer Hakushu menitipkan sepucuk untuk Sena. Isi surat itu adalah..

**Sena, bisakah kita bertemu untuk bicara?**

**Maruko Himuro.**

**Kutunggu di cafe Venusfort.**

Isi surat yang seperti ajakan kencan itu membuat para anggota Devil Bats berteriak keheranan. "WOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

BEETSS.

Kuroki merebut surat itu dari Sena. "Ada surat cintaaaaaa!" teriak Kuroki bersemangat.

Sena kelabakan dan berusaha merebut surat itu dari Kuroki. Dengan Devil Bat Ghost-nya, Sena dapat merebut surat itu kembali dengan cepatnya. Suzuna yang mendengar Sena mendapat surat cinta langsung galau ―bahasa anak gaulnya. Suzuna langsung khawatir apakah nanti Sena akan pacaran dengan Himuro atau tidak.

"Sial! Padahal kami aja nggak pernah dapat pernyataan begitu!" rutuk Kuroki.

"Tapi, kayaknya Juumonji pernah beberapa kali, kok. Benar-benar nyebelin.." ujar Togano dengan muka asam.

"Aah?" Juumonji berkilah. "Kita 'kan udah janji nggak mikirin cewek dulu,"

"Hahaha, sebenarnya kalau kau mau punya pacar juga masalah," ucap Togano sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi, jangan seenaknya meninggalkan kami berdua kalau kau punya pacar. Kalau terjadi, kau benar-benar nyebelin Juumonji," sambung Togano.

"Haa? Kalian ada-ada aja. Aku nggak punya pacar kok. Aku nggak tertarik. Mungkin suatu saat nanti. Kita 'kan udah janji!" jawab Juumonji. Juumonji mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke arah dua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Kembali ke masalah surat ajakan kencan Sena tadi. Sena bersikeras mau menemui Himuro karena penasaran tentang apa yang membuat Himuro ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah naik kereta listrik, sampailah Sena di 'Venusfort Odaiba'. Suzuna, Monta, Taki dan Ha-Ha brothers mengikuti Sena. Bukan hanya mereka tapi Mamori juga.

"Haaa, kenapa semuanya datang? Kalau banyak yang ngintip 'kan kita bakal gampang ketahuan," Kuroki menghela napas panjang. Kuroki yang sudah handal dalam urusan intip-mengintip sudah mempersiapkan kamera dan _handycam_ di tangannya.

"Kamu sendiri pengintip," ucap Juumonji dan Togano bersamaan.

"Kalau mau ngintip itu harus bareng-bareng. Itu 'kan udah termasuk janji. Hahaha," ucap Togano.

"Hahaha." Juumonji pun ikut tertawa renyah.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Ternyata acara yang diduga kencan ini juga dihadiri oleh Riku, _ace_ tim Seibu. Mereka keduanya diminta datang oleh Himuro untuk membicarakan masalah Gaou, raksasa paling mengerikan dalam sejarah _Amefuto_ SMU di Jepang. Himuro meminta mereka untuk menyerah di tengah pertandingan melawan Hakushu. Ini dikarenakan hampir semua quarterback dari tim lawan keluar dari lapangan dengan kondisi terluka parah. Walaupun, Gaou dan Marco sudah datang sendiri menghentikan Himuro memberikan informasi dan Sena serta Riku sudah melihat Gaou secara langsung, kedua _ace_ ini tetap akan bertahan sampai akhir pertandingan. Karena mereka sudah janji untuk bertemu di final.

Skip waktu pertandingan Seibu vs Hakushu. Hakushu dapat mengalahkan Seibu dengan skor 72-14. Hakushu ―lebih tepatnya Gaou menghabisi Kid serta pemain unggulan tim Seibu lainnya. Riku tetap bertahan sampai peluit akhir dibunyikan tanpa menyerah sekalipun dengan keadaan. Ini berarti janji Deimon dan Seibu tidak bisa terpenuhi karena yang melawan Deimon adalah Hakushu Dinosaurs!

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Hakushu yang mempunyai Gaou, raksasa mengerikan itu menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi Deimon. Para lineman Deimon berlatih keras untuk bisa menang melawan Hakushu. Terlebih lagi Kurita yang menjalani latihan khusus bersama Banba dari Taiyo Spinx untuk mendapatkan kekuatan agar bisa melindungi Hiruma, sahabatnya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, tim Devil Bats akan melakukan latihan sore bersama. Hiruma sedang berdiri dengan kaki kiri ditekuk berdiri di depan loker dengan hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan pelindung tubuh. Hiruma tampak menunggu seseorang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mamori datang menghampiri Hiruma yang melihat ke arah jendela di sebelah kirinya.

Suzuna yang kebetulan lewat di dekat Hiruma dan Mamori langsung memanggil yang lain untuk melihat mereka berdua di dekat loker sepatu. Mamori sudah berdiri di samping kiri Hiruma. Hiruma memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Mamori. Mari kita lihat bagaimana tanggapan anggota Devil Bats setelah melihat kejadian ini.

"ITU SURAT CINTAAAAAA!" teriak Kuroki. "NG, NG, NGGAK BISA DIMAAFIIIIN #%Ω!" teriak Monta yang cemburu sama Hiruma. Mereka berdua mengepalkan tangan kanan dengan kuat sampai menimbulkan banyak pertigaan di kening mereka.

"Nggak, pasti bukan itu.." ucap Sena pelan.

Balik ke Hiruma dan Mamori. "Ini instruksi buat pergantian pemain, manajer sialan. Kupikir kau harus tau lebih dulu. Buka itu kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu," ucap Hiruma.

Mamori menatap surat yang diberika Hiruma dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kau mau bilang seandainya kau pingsan karena terluka parah dan terpaksa berhenti main begitu?" tanya Mamori.

"Kalau sudah tau jangan tanya lagi." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Hentikan! Jangan membuat asumsi seperti itu," Mamori menyobek surat yang Hiruma berikan padanya.

"Dasar manajer sia..."

Kalimat Hiruma terpotong dengan kalimat Mamori. " Aku tahu kalau seperti ini berarti aku gagal sebagai manajer 'kan?" tanya Mamori. " Aku sudah merobek surat itu tanpa membacanya," Mamori tertunduk.

"Makanya jangan sampai terluka parah!" ujar Mamori sambil meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Mamori mengeluarkan air matanya yang masih tergenang di pelupuk matanya dan berlalu pergi.

Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan Taki yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan manajer tim dan kapten mereka itu berkumpul di depan pintu sekolah. "Ayo, pergi latihan," ucap Sena dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Yeah!" saut Monta seraya meninjukan kedua kepalan tangannya.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Hiruma dan Mamori, anggota yang lain segera memakai baju seragam _Amefuto_ mereka dan mulai berlatih di lapangan. Mereka bertekad untuk menjadi yang terkuat untuk bisa melindungi kapten mereka, Youichi Hiruma.

"Kita lindungi dia dengan kekuatan kita sendiri!" seru semuanya.

Itu janji mereka pada diri mereka sendiri. Janji untuk melindungi sang komandan dengan taruhan nyawa. Sang komandan yang telah membawa mereka sampai ke tempat yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan selama ini. Arena pertandingan yang paling menyeramkan di dunia sekaligus yang paling seru di dunia! _American Football_!

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Tibalah hari pertandingan Devil Bats vs Hakushu. Kurita baru yang sudah dilatih oleh guru Banba datang menemui anggota lain sambil melepas rasa kangennya. Mereka berganti seragam dan menuju ke lapangan. Juumonji sebagai kakak tertua berdiri di tengah di antara Kuroki dan Togano. Mereka sepertinya sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan kalian," tanya Juumonji.

"Bagaimananya apanya?" tanya Togano yang sedang membaca komik Jump-nya sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Apakah kalian siap menghadapi raksasa pembunuh itu?" tanya Juumonji lagi.

"Sebenarnya itu mustahil kalau kita bisa melawannya, tapi 'kan ada Kurita," kata Kuroki.

"Aku juga nggak yakin kita bisa menahannya sedetik pun," sambung Togano yang masih tetap membaca komiknya.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi kita udah janji 'kan Juumonji?" potong Kuroki. Kuroki menaikkan alis matanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Togano di depannya. Juumonji melihat Kuroki. Togano pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroki. Juumonji juga tersenyum karenanya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku ikut kalian saja," ucap Juumonji.

"Kalau gitu kita janji buat lindungin kapten sialan itu dari raksasa pembunuh Gaou," Kuroki menggerakkan tangannya ke ruang kosong di tengah-tengah mereka. Juumonji dan Togano berpandangan sebentar lalu ikut meletakkan tangan mereka di atas tangan Kuroki. Tangan Juumonji berada di paling atas.

"Janji kita akan melawan Hakushu sampai detik terakhir," kata Juumonji.

"Janji kita akan menghabisi mereka dengan seluruh kekuatan kita dan melindungi kapten sialan itu," kata Kuroki.

"Janji kita akan selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka," kata Togano mengakhiri acara pengucapan janji-janji sebelum pertandingan.

"Yeaaah!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan dan berlari ke tempat anggota yang lain.

PRIIIIITTT...

Peluit tanda mulainya pertandingan telah dibunyikan. Kapten dari kedua tim maju ke tengah untuk melakukan undian siapa yang menyerang duluan. Yang menyerang duluan adalah tim Deimon Devil Bats. Pada awal pertandingan sudah terjadi pertarungan kekuatan antara Kurita dan Gaou. Dengan super long pass dari Hiruma, Monta dapat melakukan Devil Backfire yang membuat Deimon merebut angka pertama pada pertandingan ini.

Selanjutnya berturut-turut pertarungan Monta vs Kisaragi, Sena vs Marco, Hiruma vs Marco. Skor sekarang adalah 7-16 dengan Hakushu yang mencetak skor terbanyak. Dengan komando dari Hiruma, Deimon bisa maju perlahan-lahan dengan merebut beberapa _yard_. Marco yang sudah tidak tahan untuk mengakhiri pertandingan ini, membuat rencana untuk langsung menghabisi Hiruma.

Dengan rencana licik yang ia katakan pada teman setimnya, ia berhasil mengelabui Hiruma dengan mengorbankan Kisaragi. Saat Kurita berusaha menghentikan Kisaragi dari samping, Gaou menerjang Hiruma dari depan. Gaou menjatuhkan Hiruma dan Kisaragi di waktu yang sama.

KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK

Hiruma terlempar dan tergeletak di lapangan tanpa bisa bergerak. Tangan kanannya mati rasa. Tangan kanannya patah. Kurita terduduk di samping Hiruma sambil berteriak dengan keras. Suzuna yang ketakutan melihat You-nii-nya seperti itu, menangis dan memeluk Mamori dengan erat. Hiruma di angkat dengan tandu menuju ruang kesehatan. Sena menangis melihat Hiruma tidak bisa lagi bermain sekarang. Mamori mendatangi Hiruma yang sudah di angkat dengan tandu. Hiruma menggerakkan tangannya yang merupakan kode untuk Mamori. Hiruma diangkat menuju ke tempat Kurita yang terduduk lemas dan melakukan tiga tendangan dari sudut yang berbeda-beda. Tandu yang membawa Hiruma melewati Juumonji.

"Biarpun kamu yang menyeret kami dengan paksa ikut _American Football_, jangan seenaknya pingsan sendirian. Kali ini giliran kami. Biar harus dengan mengikat tali di sekitar lehermu, kami akan menyeretmu ke Christmas Bowl..!" seru Juumonji.

Dengan keadaan Hiruma yang seperti itu, Deimon harus menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi quarterback menggantikan posisi Hiruma. Mamori yang sudah menyatukan kembali surat dari Hiruma yang di robeknya, tidak membacanya di hadapan anggota tim lain. Di sisi lain, setelah melakukan perdebatan yang cukup panas untuk membuat air mendidih, Sena maju sebagai quarterback pengganti Hiruma!

Di ruang kesehatan, Mamori duduk di samping kasur Hiruma. Hiruma diselimuti dan matanya ditutup dengan kain putih. Mamori menangis melihat keadaan Hiruma separah ini. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di atas lutut.

"Ke-kenapa ini ha-harus terjadi Hiruma?" tanya Mamori terisak-isak.

"Aku 'kan udah bilang, kau nggak boleh terluka parah. Kenapa kau melanggarnya?" Mamori menghapus air matanya tapi ini percuma karena Mamori terus menangis. Hiruma sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mamori.

"Se-seharusnya ini nggak terjadi padamu Hiruma," Tangan Mamori gemetaran. Mamori memegang tangan kiri Hiruma yang tidak sakit.

"Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku nggak mau kau terluka kayak gini. Aku akan berteriak, buang bolanya Hiruma! Kau nggak boleh terluka!" ucap Mamori dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mamori membenamkan kepalanya di samping tangan Hiruma dan terus menangis. Tanpa Mamori ketahui, malaikat penjaganya mendengar setiap perkataan Mamori. BEEETTSSS. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang. Mamori menghalangi pandangan matanya ketika berusaha melihat dari mana datangnya cahaya itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apakah Juumonji, Togano dan Kuroki bisa memegang janji mereka untuk melindungi Hiruma dari serangan Gaou?<p>

Bagaimana nasib Hiruma?

Darimana datangnya cahaya yang dilihat Mamori itu?

Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di **chapter 2 – Remember Our Promise?**

Ayo review untuk **chapter 1 **ini :D

Kekeke

Promosi **acc. resmi author **ah ~

(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember our promise?**

**Chapter 2**

**Main Character : Juumonji – Kuroki – Togano**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Kekeke

Ini **chapter 2 **dari **Remember Our Promise?**

Mohon dukungannya buat award ini :D

Walaupun rapor MID nggak memuaskan, tetap lanjut buat fic *gaje*

Kekeke

Happy reading _minna-san_^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Di ruang kesehatan, Mamori duduk di samping kasur Hiruma. Hiruma diselimuti dan matanya ditutup dengan kain putih. Mamori menangis melihat keadaan Hiruma separah ini. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di atas lutut.

"Ke-kenapa ini ha-harus terjadi Hiruma?" tanya Mamori terisak-isak.

"Aku 'kan udah bilang, kau nggak boleh terluka parah. Kenapa kau melanggarnya?" Mamori menghapus air matanya tapi ini percuma karena Mamori terus menangis. Hiruma sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mamori.

"Se-seharusnya ini nggak terjadi padamu Hiruma," Tangan Mamori gemetaran. Mamori memegang tangan kiri Hiruma yang tidak sakit.

"Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku nggak mau kau terluka kayak gini. Aku akan berteriak, buang bolanya Hiruma! Kau nggak boleh terluka!" ucap Mamori dengan suara yang cukup keras. Mamori membenamkan kepalanya di samping tangan Hiruma dan terus menangis. Tanpa Mamori ketahui, malaikat penjaganya mendengar setiap perkataan Mamori. BEEETTSSS. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang. Mamori menghalangi pandangan matanya ketika berusaha melihat dari mana datangnya cahaya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Di tengah-tengah lapangan tergeletak tiga orang anggota tim _Amefuto_ yang memakai seragam berwarna merah. Badan mereka tidak bergerak. Teman-teman setim mereka yang memakai seragam berwarna sama, mengelilingi mereka. Ada yang mengeluarkan air mata dan ada juga yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka. Juumonji! Kuroki! Togano!

Marco merencanakan sesuatu yang licik dengan mengorbankan Kisaragi. Kisaragi menerjang Hiruma yang ingin melemparkan pass kepada Sena. Ternyata, sasaran Kisaragi bukanlah Hiruma, tetapi Kurita! Kisaragi menerjang ke arah Kurita yang sedang berusaha melindungi Hiruma dari serangan Gaou. Saat itulah, perhatian Kurita teralih pada Kisaragi yang ada di sampingnya. Kisaragi terlempar ke arah Hiruma, dan kesempatan ini langsung dimanfaatkan Gaou untuk melumpuhkan pusat komando Deimon.

BRAAAKK...

Hiruma terlempar ke samping kirinya. Beberapa orang dari arah kanan mendorongnya secara bersamaan. Mereka mengorbankan diri mereka dengan menerima serangan Gaou dan terjatuh bersama Kisaragi. Gaou mencengkram lengan mereka bersamaan. Mereka tergeletak di tanah tanpa bergerak sedikit pun setelah menerima serangan dari Gaou. Pertandingan berhenti beberapa saat. Suzuna menangis dan Mamori berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Kurita berteriak dengan keras dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Hiruma melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih yang tidak terlalu ia tunjukkan.

"Juumonji! Kuroki! Togano! Ayo bangun! Jangan main-main!" teriak Mamori dengan mata berair. Di lain tempat, ia bersyukur karena Hiruma selamat. Tetapi, di sisi satu lagi, ia merasa sangat sedih karena ketiga temannya terluka parah. Beberapa petugas keselamatan datang sambil membawa tandu. Mereka memeriksa keadaan Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano. Dada mereka masih turun-naik dan jantung mereka juga masih berdegup walaupun lemah. Anggota yang lain sedikit merasa lega karena teman mereka masih hidup.

"Mereka bertiga tidak sadar sekarang mungkin karena sakit yang mereka rasakan di kedua tangan mereka sangat menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak kuat menahannya." ucap petugas keselamatan itu.

Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano yang dibawa dengan menggunakan tandu ke ruang kesehatan. Anggota yang lain menatap punggung para petugas keselamatan yang membawa teman mereka sampai menghilang di antara dinding-dinding tinggi tempat para penonton duduk. Mamori sebagai manajer tim, ikut menemani ketiga temannya itu. Petugas keselamatan itu memanggil _ambulance_ untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut.

Mamori menangis sesenggukkan. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Juumonji. Ia menatap satu persatu ketiga temannya yang tertidur tidak berdaya. Ia ingat dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Ia berada di ruangan yang sama. Ia duduk di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, orang yang ada di depannya berbeda. Tadi ia ingat sekali, ia menemani Hiruma yang tertidur disini. Sekarang? Ada tiga orang. Apa maksud dari cahaya itu?

"A-apa permohonanku tadi terkabul?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tadi memohon agar yang terluka itu bukan Hiruma. Lalu datang cahaya terang itu dari pintu masuk ruang kesehatan dan sekarang kejadiannya jadi seperti ini. Ternyata permohonannya terkabul. "Tapi kenapa harus mereka juga? Aku nggak mau ada yang terluka!" Mamori meremas seprai kasur tempat Juumonji tertidur. Air matanya mengalir keluar dengan derasnya. Ia merasa bersalah dengan mereka bertiga.

Petugas keselamatan tadi mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa _ambulance_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit sudah tiba di depan stadion pertandingan. Mamori menghapus air matanya dan menguatkan hatinya. Mereka bertiga di angkut memakai _ambulance_ yang berbeda. Mamori menumpangi _ambulance_ yang membawa Juumonji.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera dilarikan ke ruang _ICU_. Mamori yang tidak diperbolehkan masuk, hanya duduk di depan pintu ruang _ICU_. Mamori menelepon keluarga mereka. Keluarga mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadinya pada anak mereka karena pertandingan Deimon vs Hakushu ditayangkan secara _live_ di salah satu stasiun tv di Tokyo. Mamori menunggu kabar dari dokter dan menunggu para keluarga temannya datang. Mamori berdoa dan berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[Di ruang ICU]**

**Juumonji P.O.V**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang panjang. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang berbaju putih dan dipenuhi benda-benda aneh dengan selang dimana-mana. Aroma ruangan ini seperti aroma rumah sakit yang khas. Benar! Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang! Tapi kenapa? Padahal 'kan aku sedang bertanding melawan Hakushu.

Aku duduk menghadap tiga tempat tidur. Ada tiga orang yang sedang tidur di atasnya. Orang-orang berbaju putih tadi sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ketiga orang tersebut. Aku terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Semakin lama, aku makin penasaran. Aku mendekat ke arah keramaian orang berbaju putih itu. Lalu aku bertanya, "Hei, ini ada apa?". Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bingung.

Seorang perawat perempuan yang membawa nampan besi berjalan di sampingku. Nampan besi itu mengenaiku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Nampan besi itu tidak menyentuhku tapi ia menembus tubuhku! Aku panik! Aku baru sadar, sedari tadi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Aku melihat ke arah orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Mataku terbuka lebar. Mulutku menganga tidak percaya. Orang yang tidur di tempat tidur itu adalah Aku!

Aku mundur selangkah untuk melihat dua orang yang tidur di samping kanan dan kiriku. Aku benar-benar terkejut! Itu Kuroki! Itu Togano! Dan di tengah itu aku! Lalu, sekarang aku ini apa? Aku yang masih bingung, mencoba untuk memegang badan para dokter dan perawat itu. Tanganku tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Tanganku lolos begitu saja menembus badan mereka. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku ingat! Aku, Kuroki dan Togano dihancurkan oleh Gaou untuk melindungi Hiruma! Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, ada dua tangan yang menepuk pundakku. Loh? Bukannya nampan tadi menembusku? Kenapa sekarang pundakku bisa dipegang? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, kedua tangan itu adalah tangan Kuroki dan Togano. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Kenapa kalian bisa menyentuhku? Nampan perawat itu saja bisa menembusku," tanyaku.

"Tentu aja bisa, kita 'kan sama," jawab Togano.

"Hah? Maksud kau sama apanya?"

"Apa kau belum menyadarinya Juumonji?" tanya Kuroki. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sedari tadi aku dan Kuroki terus memperhatikanmu dari tempat duduk di ujung sana," ucap Togano seraya menunjuk satu deret bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kami berdua terus berdebat tentang apa yang sedang kita alami sekarang," sambung Kuroki.

"Lalu setelah melihat tubuhku, kau dan Kuroki ada di atas tempat tidur itu, kami mengambil kesimpulan, itu adalah badan kasar kita,"

"Sekarang kita ada di sini dalam wujud halusnya. Yah, bisa dibilang arwah,"

"Arwah yang memakai seragam _Amefuto._" kata Togano. "Bukankah itu keren Kuroki?"

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Togano." Togano mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kuroki.

DEG. Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroki dan Togano. Arwah? Pantas saja nampan perawat itu bisa menembusku. Pantas saja dokter dan perawat itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan pantas saja aku dapat melihat tubuhku sendiri yang sedang tertidur di sana. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana sekarang perasaanku. Karena ini pengalaman pertama bagiku untuk menjadi 'seorang' arwah. Arwah yang tidak bisa melayang.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di bangku yang aku duduki tadi. Togano dan Kuroki duduk disamping kanan dan kiriku. Kami terus menyaksikan orang-orang berbaju putih itu. Mereka silih berganti menangani kami bertiga. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya orang-orang itu meninggalkan tubuh kami bertiga. Selang tertanam di tangan yang tersambung dengan sebuah kantong bening. Tangan kami semua di perban dan diberi penyangga agar terus lurus. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tubuh kami.

Pintu terbuka. Anezaki masuk dengan mata yang sembab. Anezaki diikuti oleh ayahku serta keluarga Togano dan Kuroki. Ayahku menatap sedih ke arah 'aku' yang sedang tertidur. Orang tua Kuroki dan adik-adiknya mengelilingi Kuroki. Ibunya menitikkan air mata kesedihan. Adik-adiknya yang hanya tau kakaknya sedang tidur, mereka berusaha untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Ekspresi orang tua Togano juga tidak jauh beda dengan orang tua Kuroki. Mereka semua bersedih melihat keadaan kami.

"Hei, jadi begini ya ekspresi mereka kalau kita sakit sampai nggak sadar gini," ucap Juumonji.

"Hah?"

"Orang tua kita tampak begitu sedih melihat kita,"

"Benar juga ya. Tapi kita sudah berhasil melunasi janji kita. Kalian ingat 'kan janji kita apa?" tanya Togano.

"Ya. Janji untuk melindungi kapten sialan itu dari serangan raksasa Gaou," jawab Kuroki.

"Kita jadi seperti itu karena melindunginya. Janji kita sudah lunas," ucapku.

"Gak nyangka banget bisa pingsan gitu abis diremukin Gaou," ucap Togano sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang tembus pandang.

"Pasti badan kita ngerasa sakit yang kebangetan." ujar Kuroki. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Ibu Kuroki dan Togano masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayahku mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan sangat hati-hati. Seorang perawat memberitahukan sesuatu pada orang tua kami. Mereka keluar dari ruangan karena jam jenguk untuk mereka sudah habis. Setelah mereka keluar, kini masuk banyak orang yang mengenakan seragam _Amefuto_ Deimon. Yah, mereka teman-teman setimku. Raut muka mereka serupa. Raut muka kesedihan. Kurita dan Suzuna menangis. Mereka mengelilingi tubuh kami bertiga.

"Ternyata banyak juga ya yang sayang sama kita," ucap Togano sambil mengusap matanya yang tidak basah.

"Benar! Mereka perduli dengan kita bertiga." ucapku.

"Tapi, kemana Hiruma?" tanya Kuroki. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Hiruma berada di dalam ruangan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keluar ruangan.

"Apakah kita bisa menembus pintu ini?" tanya Kuroki.

"Oh iya! Kita 'kan arwah berarti bisa nembus pintu dong," ucap Togano bangga.

"Kalian ini kok malah senang?" tanyaku.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa berjalan menembus dinding atau pintu?" seru Kuroki.

"Ayo kita coba! Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lewati pintu ini bersama-sama. 1.. 2.. 3.."

SYUUUNG..

Kami berada di koridor rumah sakit. Kami melihat kebelakang. Pintu ruang _ICU _bisa kami lewati tanpa perlu membukanya terlebih dahulu. Aku membuka mulutku karena takjub. Kami bergandengan tangan lalu melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Kami merasa bangga karena bisa melewati pintu tanpa membukanya. Itu dia orang kami cari-cari! Hiruma berjalan menuju ke arah ruang _ICU_ dengan wajah lelah. Kami berhenti melakukan hal konyol tadi dan memperhatikan Hiruma.

Anezaki yang duduk di koridor berdiri dan menghampiri Hiruma. Ia sedikit berlari ke arah Hiruma dan kami tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kami lihat. Anezaki memeluk Hiruma lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia memeluk Hiruma lebih erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma. Hiruma menepuk pundak Anezaki dengan pelan. Kami bertiga bertukar pandang lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Kau harus berhenti nangis manajer sialan," ucap Hiruma. Anezaki yang masih di dalam pelukannya tidak menjawab.

"Air mata nggak ada yang jual. Kekeke!" Anezaki menatap mata Hiruma.

"Hi-hiruma, ini se-semua terjadi karena a-aku," ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Waktu diputar kembali ka-karena permohonanku,"

"Maksudnya apa manajer sialan?"

"Aku membuat permohonan kalau aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku nggak mau kau yang terluka,"

"Jadi waktu awal itu seharusnya aku yang terluka?"

"Iya." Hiruma mengangguk mengerti. Walalupun menurutku hal ini sangat sulit untuk dimengerti dan dipercaya.

"Ada yang harus kuberi tau. Hakushu vs Deimon berakhir dengan skor 42-43. Kita menang! Kekeke!"

"Aku senang kita menang. Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano juga pasti akan senang!"

Aku tertegun mendengar percakapan mereka. Ternyata yang seharusnya terluka itu Hiruma, bukan kami bertiga. Sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan bisa terjadi. Waktu terputar kembali. Selain itu, kami bangga Deimon dapat mengalahkan Hakushu. Kami pun lompat-lompat kegirangan untuk merayakan kemenangan Deimon ini!

"Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Kuroki. Ia merasa kesal karena Hiruma yang menyeramkan itu bisa dipeluk seorang cewek cantik.

"Aku nggak tau," jawab Togano.

"Mungkin saja Anezaki menyukainya. Permohonan Anezaki untuk memutar kembali waktu bisa terkabul mungkin karena cintanya buat kapten itu," ujarku.

"Aku jadi iri!" Kuroki mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam melihat yang lain."

Kami kembali menembus pintu ruang _ICU_. Kami menghampiri anggota yang lain.

"Togano, kau harus bangun! Karena aku mau belajar baca komik jump terus kau 'kan udah janji mau liatin komik buatanmu ke kami semua," ucap Kurita sambil menangis.

"Monjii! Ayo dong bangun! Kita belum sampai ke Christmas Bowl!" Suzuna menangis di samping tempat tidur Juumonji.

"FUGO!" ucap Daikichi yang menangis di samping tempat tidur Kuroki.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang ditangisin sama orang yang bahasanya nggak mudah dimengerti itu?" tanya Kuroki. Juumonji dan Togano tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kuroki.

"Daikichi bilang, Kuroki ayo bangun! Kau 'kan belum mengalahkanku," Kurita menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _translator_ bahasa kuat yang sangat praktis itu.

"Sial! Apa-apaan dia itu!" rutuk Kuroki.

"Hahahaha!" aku dan Togano tertawa puas.

"Aku terharu melihatnya. Mereka semua menyayangi kita," mata Togano mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga nggak percaya kita dianggap penting sama mereka semua," kataku.

"Oh iya, apakah kita bisa kembali ke badan kita?" tanya Togano.

"Aku nggak tau," Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur di atas tubuh kita kayak di film-film," ucap Kuroki.

"Tapi aku takut kalau kita kembali ke badan kita sekarang, kita akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat," ucap Togano.

"Itu benar! Kita sekarang nggak ngerasain apa-apa, tapi pastinya kalau kita udah ada di badan kita masing-masing, rasa sakit itu akan mulai kita rasakan," ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke surga aja?" tanya Togano.

"Kita 'kan pernah buat janji buat masuk surga bareng-bareng," seru Kuroki.

"Hahaha, kalian masih ingat janji konyol itu,"

"Tapi aku mau kembali ke badanku. Aku kangen gimana enaknya makan," Togano mengusap bibirnya dengan lidah.

"Pokoknya aku mau balik ke badanku! Liat 'kan tadi orang tua sama teman-teman kita? Mereka semua mengharapkan kita sadar," ucapku.

"Berarti kita semua sepakat buat balik ke badan kita masing-masing 'kan?" tanyaku. Kuroki dan Togano mengangguk setuju.

Kami bertiga bersiap-siap berdiri disamping tempat tidur masing-masing. Kami naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di atas badan masing-masing. Aku melihat ke arah Togano dan Kuroki secara bergantian. Kami perlahan-lahan berbaring di atas badan kami. Kami hanya mencoba. Kami tidak tau apakah ini bisa berhasil atau tidak. Semoga saja berhasil.

Aku merasakan sakit di kedua tanganku. Sakit yang paling menyakitkan dari yang pernah aku alami. Rasa sakitnya membuat aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara-suara yang aku kenal. Aku kenal suara ini! Ini suara Suzuna. Kenapa ia menangis di sebelahku?

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang sakit ini. Aku mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang aku punya untuk menggerakkan jari-jariku. Ayo bergerak! Tanganku tetap tidak mau bergerak. Dia tetap diam tidak menuruti perintahku. Aku akan mencoba membuka mataku. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba untuk mengangkat kelopak mataku. Yak, aku bisa menggerakkannya walaupun aku harus menahan rasa sakit di tanganku ini. Secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam mataku. Penglihatanku masih kabur. Beberapa detik setelah aku berhasil membuka mataku. Seseorang memelukku sambil berteriak, "MONJIIIII!" Suzuna memelukku dengan hati-hati.

Dari tempat tidur sebelah, aku mendengar Kurita menangis dengan kencangnya. Pasti ia mau memeluk Togano yang juga sudah sadar tapi langsung di tahan sama Yukimitsu, Monta dan Sena. Kuroki juga begitu, Daikichi langsung berteriak FUGO! FUGO! FUGO! Setelah melihat Kuroki sadar. Mereka semua menangis sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka merasa lega ketika melihat kami bertiga sadar dari tidur panjang kami. Ayahku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping kiriku. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihatku. Keluarga Togano dan Kuroki juga kembali memasuki ruang _ICU_. Suara tangis pecah di dalam ruangan ini. Tangis kebahagian. Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedari tadi berada di luar berlari-lari ketika menghampiriku. Mamori menangis dan spontan memeluk Hiruma yang ada di sampingnya. "_Sepertinya mereka mempunyai hubungannya yang lebih dari sekedar manajer dan kapten!"_ ucapku di dalam hati.

Dokter yang tadi menangani kami bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang _ICU_. Keluarga dan teman-temanku keluar dari ruangan atas perintah dokter. Dokter itu kembali memeriksa keadaan kami. Ia melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada tanganku, infusku, dan mataku. Perawat di belakangnya mencatat sesuatu yang aku tidak tau apa itu. Setelah semua urusannya selesai, kami bertiga dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Kami melewati koridor yang tidak sama dengan koridor rumah sakit dimana para anggota keluarga dan teman-teman kami berkumpul. Dokter dan perawat itu meninggalkan kami bertiga untuk beristirahat.

"Hei Juumonji," ucap Togano dengan suara pelan dan parau.

"Kita sudah hidup kembali," kata Kuroki dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ya. Apa kalian ingat dengan janji kita yang pas untuk kejadian sekarang ini?" tanyaku. Kuroki dan Togano menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita pernah berjanji untuk hidup lebih lama lagi bersama dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi," kataku.

"Dan sekarang itu sudah kita lakukan. Ya 'kan teman-teman?" tanya Kuroki. Aku tersenyum dan kurasa Togano yang diam itu juga tersenyum menatap langit-langit ruangan ini.

Aku tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati hidupku yang kembali bisa kurasakan. Menghirup oksigen bersamaan dengan aroma rumah sakit yang khas. Aku bahagia bisa kembali hidup dan berkumpul bersama yang lain. Aku sudah menjaga janjiku untuk hidup lebih lama demi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku bersyukur atas semua yang bisa aku dapatkan selama ini. Aku sangat mensyukuri hidupku saat ini!

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah selesai juga fanfic buat award bulan ini :D<p>

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan ninggalin review untuk fanfic ini

_Hontou ni arigatou^^_

**Balasan review buat yg log in :**

**Sela : **ini lanjutannya Sela^^ haha gimana? Udah nggak penasaran 'kan? :D Semoga Sela mau baca fanfic aku terus (Y) amin.

**acc. resmi author : **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
